


A study in contrasts

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Fill for the COWT challenge prompt: serene, snow, darknessInspired by this quote here
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: COWT 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	A study in contrasts

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the COWT challenge prompt: serene, snow, darkness
> 
> Inspired by this quote here

They were beautiful, laid out on his bed, snow white pristine blankets half covering their torso and leaving not a lot to the imagination. They were sinful and deadly. Darkness and chaos where he was purity and serenity. They were so different, yet they completed each other like nobody else could, they fit so well, always had.

Gabriel remembered well how they were as an angel, the purest, most beautiful one, full of questions though, full of doubt, loyal to an end to the wrong angel. They were dragged to Hell, the snow white wings burning to become black, charred wings, the golden adorning them, turning to burning scars, impossible to heal.

When they were laid back in his bed (if he tried to say it was something they both possessed, they were going to kill him) white covers in contrast with the darkness of their hair and wings, unabashed in their nakedness, he could still see the beautiful angel they once were.

It had slipped him once, to tell them he still remembered before, something they had been forbidden to remind. He even called their old name sometimes, making them shudder in his arms while he was buried inside them. Their body always warm and welcoming for him.

“They say that the loveliest angels make for the cruellest demons and, my darling, you were so kind and beautiful before they dragged you to Hell. Your fall was not an accident, you were chosen for the damned”

“I’m not sure if I should take offense or not” muttered Beelzebub, languidly moving under the covers.

“You shouldn’t my Prince, you were too perfect for Heaven, Lucifer had just to take you down with him, he needed you too much to let you stay up there”

“Do you think we would even have ended like this in Heaven?”

“I don’t know, maybe, probably? I always loved you from afar, even then”

“Tsk! Don’t say such stupid shit to me, you know better”

“I’m sorry Beelz” he said nuzzling their neck, begging for forgiveness. He took one of their nipples in his mouth, rolling the small breast in the other. There was no more talking after that, they just kept touching and feeling and possessing each other until they had to return to their duties.

Beelzebub thought about Gabriel’s words that night and ended up thinking that, if he even came to their side, he was going to be a very cruel and beautiful demon. For now, it was enough to taint him with their darkness a bit at a time and, if they also got a bit of calm and serenity from him each time, it was all like it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is short, but it's also the first time I write this ship and I wanted to try my hand at it! Con crit, kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
